This invention relates to the art of filing systems and more particularly to the art of providing an adjustable hanging file holder which is clip-adaptable to numerous desk organizing systems.
Hanging file holders are well known in the business community and have proven popular as an office desk drawer accessory. Unfortunately, there is little uniformity in desk drawer dimensions among the plethora of different office furniture offerings. As such, traditional desk drawer organizers and hanging file holder arrangements are of limited utility in an office or organization which houses numerous styles of furniture of varying dimensions.
As a consequence, many organizing systems exist on the market of varying sizes, dimensions and capabilities. To date there has been no effective way to provide a hanging file holder frame which would readily interface with existing desk organizing systems. Therefore, much room for improvement in the art exists.